


Acidic Spider Spit’ll Do It To Ya

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Whose Life Is It Anyways [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Frustration, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Monologue, Temporary Amnesia, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: “Cody“ loses his cool, in more ways than one.
Series: Whose Life Is It Anyways [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647334





	Acidic Spider Spit’ll Do It To Ya

“I haven’t been sleeping in the woods, and I haven’t been caught yet,” Dell says. Cody can _feel_ her smug smirk through the phone. 

A stab of frustrated anger lances through him, and his grip tightens. “Well, you haven’t been looking after three _idiots—“_ hesnaps. He’s immediately cut off by three simultaneous noises of protestation from behind him. He glances over, indifferent to the looks Myra and Toni are giving him. He gets stuck on Theo, though, and the hurt on his face, written as clearly as a neon sign beneath the slender frames of his glasses. 

Just as quickly as the anger had come, it fades, and Cody is left feeling exhausted and guilty once more. He tries to soften his features in Theo’s direction before focusing back on his conversation with Dell, but he doesn’t know if the silent apology translates or not, because Theo’s expression doesn’t change. 

“This is going to sound silly—“ Dell is saying. “—but do you know anything about the works of HP Lovecraft?”

If he’d been asked yesterday, Cody somewhat doubts he would have. Another wave of guilt, mixed with a flush of shame he hopes no one else notices, washes over him. Forgetting everything that had happened to him, to _them,_ to _him…_ It makes his stomach churn to have his memories back, seemingly in full, and to realise just how much of his life had fallen from his mind following the incident at Dartlow Plant. 

“I’m familiar,” Cody replies, his voice cracking on the second word. HP Lovecraft. One of Apollo’s passing obsessions that Cody had listened to rambling makeshift lectures on for as long as Apollo had wanted to talk. Cody had hardly retained most of the information, more intent on watching the curve of Apollo’s smile and the way his hands would wave around in agitation whenever he felt particularly passionate. 

The memory, foreign to him until this morning, makes his chest ache with a pain that the monster goop all over him could never dream of replicating. 

“We should have this conversation in person,” Dell says. Cody isn’t sure whether or not she caught his slip. 

From there, he only pays her enough mind to argue against Rosie’s until he has no argument to stand by, and then hangs up, a brief smile forcing the corner of his lip to twitch at her hello to “his idiots.” 

He fills the rest of them in on the important details of the call— who it was, where they’re meeting, when they should be there. Toni looks like they have more questions, but before they can ask them, they wind up in a heated conversation with Myra that Cody can’t be bothered to try and follow. Instead, he ducks his head and returns to pulling up the stakes of their tent. 

When Theo quietly makes his way through the underbrush to help him, guilt flushes hotly through Cody again. He nearly opens his mouth to apologise several times, but he doesn’t know what he wants to say. _I’m sorry for calling you an idiot. I didn’t mean it like that. You’re not an idiot, you’re just untrained. I’m only trying to help. I’m covered in spider spit and every single part of my body is in pain and I didn’t mean to let any of you see how much it’s taking a toll on me._

Nothing that he comes up with is a viable apology so ultimately, he stays silent. Theo offers him a small smile when their gazes meet over the tent, though, so Cody hopes that he’s been forgiven anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll go back thru and identify which friends these characters actually belong to at a later date!! I’m only claiming Russ (and even then, he was technically created by @ragtag_slyboots)
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
